Just the Beginning
by Bartimus16
Summary: Jackson's about to learn that the scratch from Derek means a whole lot more than he ever thought. Slash. Will be M.
1. Chapter 1

** OK, so this is my first fic! If you have to choose between nice and honest - pick honest! Thanks 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, never going to be mine, just borrowing them.

Stepping out of the shower and swiping his hand across the condensation on his mirror, Derek thought that of course it would happen to him. Of course he would be stuck with quite possibly the whiniest kid in the state. Scott was always going on about something. Why did he have to be bitten by a werewolf; why did he have to be the one the alpha chose; why couldn't he just be with Allison? Honestly Derek thought that if he had to hear one more complaint from the kid, he'd join the damn alpha's side just to get a shot in.

At this point he actually would have preferred that Stiles had been bitten. Sure the geek was annoying but at least he wasn't some love-struck teenager obsessed with being first string and getting it on with his girlfriend. And Stiles was interested in knowing about werewolves and what Scott could do and how Scott could control the wolf.

And if it had been Stiles, he wouldn't have had to go looking for Scott when he had been shot by the Argent bitch and he wouldn't have met Jackson in the hallway and he wouldn't have scratched Jackson. And naturally while Derek was fucking dying, where was Scott? Oh right, off with his little girlfriend.

_Yeah_, Derek decided, _I definitely would have preferred Stiles._

Derek finished drying himself off in the bathroom and made his way into his bedroom, the room that used to belong to his parents before they died. Living in the house was slowly driving him insane. Between trying to find out who the alpha is, helping Scott control his abilities, and avoiding the damn hunters, having flashes of the life he had before the fire coming at him from every direction was the last thing he needed.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a black top, Derek strolled out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door into the afternoon sunlight. He bypassed his car and when straight for the woods, running as fast as he could, letting the world flash by him too quickly and thinking that this had to be the best high out there. Before he even realized where he had run to, he found himself at the edge of the forest that led out to the school's lacrosse field. Derek had been randomly showing up at the lacrosse practices for the last week, whether he meant to or not, and it was starting to wear thin on his patience's.

_Not again. This is the last damn thing I need_, Derek thought. _He's all I can smell. If I don't fix this fast, the alpha will be able to jump me anytime he likes._

Focusing his scowl at the teenager who was currently occupying his thoughts, Derek let out at disgruntled growl. Knowing that it wasn't going to get any better until he talked to the jock, Derek made his way to the bleachers as the lacrosse practice ended. As the boy approached him, Derek stiffened and made sure he looked as intimidating as possible.

"What do you want?" The boy ground out.

Derek smirked. _How cute, the kids trying to be brave._

The act wasn't working though – Derek could smell the fear all over the boy. He'd been able to smell it in the locker room too.

"Jackson, I think it's time you and I had a talk," Derek growled.

Jackson's eyes widened as he gulped.

Derek's smile was all wolf.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled 2

Jackson's heart sped up looking at Derek's face. The man was all power and intimidation. All he wanted to do was run and hide, but he knew that there was no way he could outrun the older man.

"S-so what did you want to talk to me about?" Jackson asked, silently cursing himself for stuttering. Yes, Derek Hale was huge and intimidating and scary as hell, but he wasn't about to let anyone push him around.

Derek's smirk widened as he watched the teen try to compose himself. It was no use – Derek could smell the fear. He had to give the kid some credit though, not many people had the guts to stand up to him.

"I see you haven't gotten those scratches looked at yet," Derek said smoothly. "You know, it might scar."

Jackson took a breath. Somehow Derek made even the simplest of statements seem like a threat.

Remembering himself, Jackson squared his shoulders and tried not the let the fear show, or the other emotion that was currently coiling in the pit of his stomach. Jackson sure as hell didn't want to address that mess right now.

"Look, what I do or don't do is none of your business, so stay the hell away from me. I've seen you, you know; lurking. Standing on the sidelines watching. If you think you scare me, think again because you don't," Jackson said, feeling more confident with each word. Sure he was bluffing about that last part, but there was no way for Derek to know that.

Derek's eyes narrowed, though his smirk remained firmly in place. It was time he showed this kid just how much he knew.

"Let me tell you something Jackson; I know exactly how badly I scare you. I can hear the blood rushing through your veins. I can hear your heart pounding faster and faster. I can feel your breath hitch when I look at you. And I can smell your fear. Along with just a hint of something else. Although I have to admit that hint of something else is growing rapidly," Derek told Jackson, his voice deadly.

With a raised eyebrow, Derek looked down to just below Jackson's belt.

Jackson ducked his head and felt his face flush with embarrassment, even as his mind was reeling. _How the hell could he know all that? Can he really __smell__ how freaked out I am? And how the hell can he tell the tall, dark, and terrifying thing is turning me on?_ Even thinking the words was making him blush harder.

Finally Jackson lifted his head and looked Derek in the eye.

"And how the hell could you know all that?" Jackson challenged?

If it was even possible, Derek's smirk widened even more, though his tone remained stone cold.

"Because, those scratches on your neck – they make you mine."

Jackson stared, his forehead wrinkling as his head tilted to the side.

"What the fuck?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I tried to make this chapter longer, so let me know what you think. 3

Derek laughed seeing the confused look on Jackson's face.

_Hmm, he looks adorable. Good enough to eat._

Jackson heard Derek laughing and frowned.

"What the hell is so funny?" Jackson demanded. "You come here and tell me that because you _assaulted_ me, that somehow translates to me _belonging _to you? Seriously, what the fuck?"

"As much as I would love to have this conversation in the middle of the field, where anyone could walk up, I think it's probably best if we move it inside somewhere," Derek told Jackson. If this talk was going to go the way Derek wanted it to, it would definitely be best if they had it somewhere more private.

Jackson huffed and said, "Fine, we can go to the locker room – it should be empty by now."

Derek nodded and the two headed for the school. Along the way each was thinking about what was going on and what to say to one another.

Jackson was having a hard time focusing on anything other than freaking out. Derek Hale, this mysterious, gorgeous, terrifying guy was telling Jackson that he belonged to him. He wasn't sure just what that meant, but what was worse was that he wasn't sure belonging to Derek would be such a bad thing. Sure the guy was surly, but he had to have some good qualities too, right? And maybe he'd been having dreams about Derek, and maybe they'd been of the vivid variety, but that didn't mean anything. Right? Trying to make sense of this was making his head spin, and so he hadn't even noticed how far they'd gone when he realized they were in the locker room.

Derek sat down on one of the benches and Jackson sat down with him, but made sure to put as much room between them as possible.

A silence had descended upon the room, but for some reason it wasn't awkward at all. It was almost natural. And to be honest that was freaking Jackson out more than if it had been awkward.

While Jackson's mind was racing, Derek's was calm and focused. He knew what was going on, and he knew what he was going to say to Jackson. He was going to tell him everything that happened, what it all meant, and then he was going to let Jackson decide what he wanted to do. It was strange for Derek because he couldn't remember ever being this calm – not since he had lost his sister at least.

Derek could tell that Jackson wasn't going to break the ice, and seeing as he was the one who had searched him out, he figured that he would start.

Derek cleared his throat, causing Jackson to jump slightly and look at the older man. Derek tried to adopt a reassuring face so Jackson could calm down, but the teen just looked more upset than before, so Derek decided he had just better jump in.

"Okay, first, I just want you to listen to what I have to say – all of it – and then you can say what you want, and I'll answer any questions you might have, as best as I can," Derek said. "Okay?"

Jackson nodded his head, and was amazed to discover that he actually did feel okay. Whatever was going on, knowing that he was about to have the answers was making him feel more relaxed.

"All bullshit aside – I'm a werewolf. My sister was a werewolf, my parents were werewolves – everyone born into my family is a werewolf. That's just the way it is. I don't know why and I don't know if anyone has ever been born into my family and not had the werewolf gene. I just don't know those things, and with my parents gone, there isn't any way for me to find out," Derek explained, watching Jackson's face to see if the kid was going to freak out on him. Surprisingly though, Jackson seemed calm and didn't look like he was going to call the sheriff and tell him that some crazy motherfucker was claiming to be a werewolf.

"There's another werewolf in town, an alpha werewolf, and he's the one that killed my sister. I don't know who he is, but I've been trying to find out. Scott's been helping," Derek continued, hoping that Jackson was still with him. "Well actually, mostly Scott's just been whining about his girlfriend, but I'm trying to get him on track, and I think that with Stiles mayb-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Jackson interrupted, sitting up straighter, "So McCall's a werewolf? And Stiles too?"

"No, no, well yes actually, Scott's a werewolf but Stiles isn't. The alpha was the one who bit Scott, and now the alpha wants him in his pack," Derek explained, praying that Jackson was getting it.

"Okay so is that how come he's suddenly the best player on the team?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah it is. I told him that until he learns to control it better, that he shouldn't be playing but he's not really much of the listening type of person," Derek said. Jackson looked like he had something else to say, but Derek held up his hand. "Let me finish, then you can talk, okay?" Jackson nodded again, so Derek continued.

"Alright where was I? Oh yeah, so Scott's a werewolf – bitten by the alpha, and Stiles knows and has been… "helping" I guess. As for Allison, the people in her family are hunters, werewolf hunters. Scott says that she doesn't know anything about it, and that much I believe because if she did know, Scott would be dead by now. Me too probably."

For some reason hearing Derek say that if circumstances were different he could be dead, affected Jackson in a way he didn't expect. He wanted to reach out and touch Derek's hand, even if it was just to reassure himself that Derek was still here. He refrained however because he realized that that would be a little weird given the situation they were in.

"And that pretty much brings us to the marks on your neck," Derek said, taking a deep breath. He really didn't know how Jackson was going to react to this. "When I scratched you, I marked you. I didn't know it was going to happen, and I didn't mean to scratch you in the first place. That day you saw me in the hallway I had been shot by Allison's aunt and I needed Scott's help to get the poison out. Regardless of whether or not I meant to, I marked you," Derek took another deep breath and pressed on, "I marked you as my mate. If the wolf wasn't compatible with you then the scratches wouldn't have meant anything. They would have gone away in a normal amount of time. That means that the wolf in me wants you. Not just the wolf though. I don't want you to think that this is only because of the wolf, because it isn't. The scratches would have gone away if I wasn't compatible with you too. The only reason they stayed, and the only reason that you're marked is because you were meant to be my mate. Essentially, we were made for each other – destined for each other."

Derek stopped talking and looked at Jackson. The teen seemed very calm and Derek wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Under the surface Jackson's mind was operating at light speed. _I'm his mate? I think wolves mate for life, so does that mean that we're like, married or something? The wolf wants me? Like wants me, wants me? And he said that it wasn't just the wolf. So does that mean that Derek wants me too?_

"So, that's what I have to tell you, now you can ask me anything you want and I'll try to answer it for you," Derek told Jackson, hoping the kid wasn't going to go catatonic on him.

A hundred questions were swirling around in his head, and Jackson didn't even know where to begin. He wanted to get to know Derek, and he wanted to know if they really were made for each other. Jackson looked at Derek and asked the first question that came to mind:

"What's your favourite colour?"

!Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is a little more mature than the others and I'm not sure if it flows right so let me know!

Derek stared. He had just explained to Jackson that werewolves were real, and that they were literally _made_ to be with each other, and all he could think to ask him was what his favourite colour was?

"Wait, what?" Derek asked, confusion written on his face. "I… I feel like I'm missing something."

"No," Jackson replied, a small smile on his face. "You told me that you would explain everything and when you were done I could ask you whatever I wanted. Well, I want to know what your favourite colour is."

"Uh, okay," Derek said, his forehead still wrinkled in confusion. "Green, my favourite colour is forest green."

"Alright then, let's see … um… what else do I want to ask you?" Jackson murmured, mostly to himself. "I know," he said, sitting up, "what was your sister like?"

Derek started. He wasn't expecting to be asked about his sister. Sure he had told Jackson that his family had been murdered by the Argents, but he was still confused as to why Jackson wasn't asking about them being mates. _Maybe I shocked the kid so bad he's lost it_.

Jackson watched as Derek tried to figure out what to say. The older man looked so confused Jackson couldn't help but want to clear things up for him. No matter how adorable he thought Derek looked right now. It was so different from the usual Derek – the one who was so sure about everything.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to talk about it," Jackson told Derek, watching as the other man lifted his gaze from the floor to look him directly in the eye. "I know you're probably wondering why I'm not asking about the mate thing. It's because I figure that that much is said and done – there's no changing it even if I wanted to – and I'm not saying that I'd want to. If you and me are going to be, you know … mated, then I want to know about you."

Jackson was so earnest in his explanation that Derek couldn't help but wonder what it was that he had done that earned him Jackson as a mate. There was something about the kid that made Derek want to pull him close and never let him go. Something inside him wanted to protect Jackson from anything and everything that could hurt him. And a part of him, a large part of him, wanted to jump the kid's bones on the spot. His mind wandering, Derek could only see images of Jackson on his back looking up at him with lust filled eyes, biting his lip, his back arching, screaming his name as Derek thrust into him harder and harder, his mind chanting one word over and over: _Mine._

Derek shook his head, trying to get back on track. It wouldn't do them any good if the wolf pushed its way to the surface and decided that _now _was the time to claim his mate. Jackson would be terrified, and Derek wanted to make sure that when they did mate, Jackson was completely ready and on board for it.

"That's a very … mature way of looking at it," Derek said. "I honestly didn't think it was going to be so easy to convince you. I was expecting a huge fight."

"Well if you want me to throw a hissy fit, I'm sure I could find it in me to pull one out," Jackson teased, the smile on his face widening.

Thoughts of how gorgeous Jackson would look all riled up and angry quickly turned to how unbelievably sexy Jackson would look if he was all riled up for another reason, and just like that Derek's mind was back in the gutter. Trying his best to pull himself out of it, Derek focused on the conversation at hand.

"No, no, I'm good with how things are going. No hissy fit necessary," Derek said, surprised he had managed to reign his thoughts back in. "Okay so you said that you wanted to know about my sister, right? It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I don't really know where to start. She was all that was left for me, and losing her, I … well I wasn't expecting it." Derek's mind quickly shifted to Laura and how much he missed her, the evidence of his new line of thinking written clearly on his face.

"Just tell me about her," Jackson said softly, trying to show Derek that it was okay for him to talk about his sister. That it didn't make him weak to miss her. "What did she like to eat? Did you two get along? I'm an only child so I've never had the chance to know what having a sibling is like. Is it nice?"

"She sang along with the radio," Derek said, a sad smile on his face. He looked up at Jackson, unsure if this is what he meant. Seeing the encouraging smile on his face, and the small nod Jackson gave him, he took a deep breath and continued on. "Even if she didn't know the words, she would make up her own. It used to bug the hell out of me." Derek laughed gently as he allowed himself to think of Laura, something he hadn't done since she died, terrified of how much it would hurt, and not wanting anyone to see the weakness.

"And she popped her gum. God I hated that," Derek continued. "Let's see, she loved to draw and she drove like a maniac – seriously once I thought we were going to flip off a cliff. Laura was smart, really smart. She read everything she could find. She could have been anything; a doctor or a scientist, but what she really loved was kids. All she ever wanted to be was a mom." Derek stopped then, his eyes watering and a lump rising in his throat. Jackson leaned forward and hesitantly placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek looked up at him and gave a watery smile before shaking his head and pulling himself together.

He looked so vulnerable that Jackson did what came naturally: he shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders. He could feel Derek tense up and after a taut moment where he honestly thought Derek might freak out and push him off, he could feel the bigger man begin to relax. Derek slowly wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist and turned his head into the teen's neck.

_God he smells amazing_, Derek thought. _I wonder if he tastes as delicious._

Slowly Derek lifted his head up from Jackson's neck, running his nose first along his throat and then farther up to his face, gently nudging Jackson's cheek. Jackson's breath began to speed up and he tried to focus his eyes on Derek's eyes, but they kept flashing down to his full lips and his strong jaw.

Derek pulled back slightly, locking eyes with Jackson before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Jackson's eyes closed automatically and his hands came to rest on Derek's shoulders, his body melting into the older man's. Derek sighed happily into the kiss, one hand travelling up from Jackson's waist to pull at the boy's neck, bringing him in closer. Derek's tongue pressed against the seam of Jackson's lips and Jackson readily opened his mouth, his tongue quickly swirling around Derek's.

As he felt Derek begin to pull back, Jackson couldn't help but think that that kiss was way too short. _If this is what it's going to feel like being mated to a werewolf, I'm going to die a happy man. _

_Please Review!_


	5. Author's Note

Hey, so I just wanted to let you guys know that I don't think I'll be updating anytime in the next two weeks. I've hit some major writer's block and nothing seems to be working. So unless I can get back into the grove of this story, chapter four is going to be the end. I figure that if nothing comes to me in two weeks then I'll draw the line and end it where it is. I'm really sorry about this, so cross your fingers that I can pull my head out of my ass and figure out where this should be going.

(L)


End file.
